Not Just A Tremble
by CassetteTapes
Summary: Nadine/Elizabeth when the earthquake hits in India, Elizabeth’s first thought is her daughter, but immediately after she thinks of Nadine. ONESHOT


**Nadine/Elizabeth when the earthquake hits in India, Elizabeth's first thought is her daughter, but immediately after she thinks of Nadine.**

 **I do not own Madam Secretary or make any profit off this**

It started as a small shaking at first, just a tremble is what she told her son. Just a tremble quickly turned into a full fledged earthquake. She screamed at security to get her son to safety, then she starts yelling for Allison. "Allison!" She finds herself choking on dust.

"Allison!" She screams again, throat hoarse and eyes tearing up. If only she had seen her daughter leave, this would have never happened. Why had she even come to India in the first place?!

From somewhere behind her she hears her security yelling back that they have her daughter, and are escorting her to safety. Relief floods her chest as she staggers towards what she hopes is sanctuary from the disaster. However, as another pillar collapses behind her she hears Scott shouting that they can't find Nadine. Instantly, any relief that she may have felt before is replaced by the strongest feeling of dread she has felt in years.

The roof is crumbling now, piece by piece. Why she is suddenly heading back into the rubble she is unsure, but she doesn't stop. Go back! You are going to die! Her mind shouts at her, but her heart is hammering in her chest telling her that she cannot leave Nadine. Stumbling over her own feet and loosing a shoe, a scream rips from her throat without her knowing it. "Nadine!"

She can hardly hear her own cries over the thundering earthquake. But she keeps screaming, screaming until her throat is burning and tears are smeared down her cheeks. The building that the conference was held in has now completely caved in on itself and dust is still billowing around the Secretary of State. "Nadine!" She pleaded, voice a mere cough at this point.

Falling to her knees, Elizabeth can no longer hold back cries that choke their way out of her throat. Distantly she registers that she needs to find shelter from the earthquake but she can't get her legs to cooperate. Why she is so undesirably heartbroken over the women she has known for less then a year, she does not know but the pain leaves her shaking harder then the earthquake. "Nadine..." She keeps sobbing, no control over her endless mantra.

Then, through the thundering of the world around her she hears, "Elizabeth!" A shrill and hopeless cry. Elizabeth's eyes fly open and she is suddenly on her feet again, that voice...

"Nadine!"

"Elizabeth!"

Stumbling over her own feet she runs towards the sound of her Chief of Staff's cries. Still violently coughing on dust and trying not to trip over the derbies on the ground. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Elizabeth's grasping arms closed around someone she could not see through the smoke and dust. But she knew it was Nadine. Sobs could be heard from both women, Elizabeth's shaking hands caressed Nadine's face, surely smearing the tears there, "I found you...I found you..." She whispered.

Nadine wrapped her arms around the women before her, holding on for dear life and Elizabeth returned the gesture. A building nearby crumbled and shortly after darkness engulfed both women.

When the earthquake finally died down and Fred found the two women, he had to admit he was taken aback. They were both lying unconscious on the ground surrounded by rubble, all huge pieces of concrete that had miraculously missed them by inches. Not to mention the fact that they were practically clinging to one another. Elizabeth had somehow managed to wrap herself around Nadine, as if she had been trying to shield the smaller woman. Nadine on the other hand, had curled herself into the blonde woman's embrace.

Fred had them carried back to a government car, hoping to keep them safe until they came back to consciousness. Luckily, it also appeared that they remained uninjured beyond a few bruises and scrapes. Jason and Allison would be flown back to DC as soon as possible, after being assured that their Mother was fine.

Elizabeth woke first. Groggily opening her dust covered lashes and gulping a painful breath of air into her burning throat. Her back ached from her awkward position, and her skirt was bunched around her thighs. The surface beneath her wasn't necessarily soft but it wasn't hard either. However, she did register that something...or rather someone was sprawled on top of her.

As soon as her vision steadied and she blinked her way into full consciousness she took in her surroundings. She found herself slumped across the backseat of a car, with Nadine still unconscious and squished between her and the car seat. It took a few moments for her mind to process why they were here and what had happened, but once she did a tidal wave of emotions washed over her.

"Oh you're alive, you're alive, thank God you're alive." Her voice was raspy and her hands came up to touch her friend's face once more. There was a mixture of dried tears and dirt on Nadine's face, but her expression was one of pure relief. Planting a kiss on her forehead, Elizabeth pulled the woman into her arms.

A small mumble came from the Chief of Staff before she pulled back slightly, "Elizabeth?" Was the name that was muttered in a half awake state of panic.

"I'm here, I'm here." The blonde breathed out.

"You're okay..." She choked out, her voice sounding a lot like Elizabeth's.

"I'm okay. Are you?"

"Thanks to you."

"God, I was so scared. I thought...I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead."

Still not able to release Nadine from her hold, she just squeezed her tighter. They stayed in silence for a few moments before straightening up and fixing themselves up. "I'm glad you're not dead..." Elizabeth admitted quietly while wrapping Nadine's bloody knee in her handkerchief.

"I'm glad you're not dead either." Nadine said, meeting Elizabeth's gaze when she looked up in surprise.

"Well...let's go make sure no one else is dead then, shall we?"

"Of course Madam Secretary."

They exchanged a small smile of hope before exiting the vehicle, ready to take on whatever the world may throw at them...as long as they did it together. Though...neither would ever admit that out loud.

 **This is my first Madam Secretary fanfic, so please tell me what you think.**


End file.
